List of fictional books from periodicals
Fictional books are often used in periodical publications to increase the satirical tone of a work. This is a list of fictional books appearing in newspaper comics and comic book issues. Newspaper comics Works invented by Charles M. Schulz In the Peanuts comic strip: Books by Miss Helen Sweetstory: * The Six Bunny-Wunnies and the Female Veterinarian * The Six Bunny-Wunnies and Their Layover in Anderson, Indiana * The Six Bunny-Wunnies and Their Pony Cart * The Six Bunny-Wunnies and Their Water Bed * The Six Bunny-Wunnies and Their XK-E * The Six Bunny-Wunnies Freak Out * The Six Bunny-Wunnies Go to Long Beach * The Six Bunny-Wunnies Join an Encounter Group * The Six Bunny-Wunnies Make Cookies * The Six Bunny-Wunnies Visit Plains, Georgia Works invented by Bill Watterson In the Calvin and Hobbes comic strip: * Captain Napalm, an uncredited comic book * Commander Coriander Salamander and 'Er Singlehander Bellylander, by Mabel Syrup * Hamster Huey and the Gooey Kablooie by Mabel Syrup (since actually written by Mabel S. Barr) Miscellaneous from newspaper comics * 101 ways dogs are ignoranter than cats in Get Fuzzy * 50 Shades of Green in Ziggy * 500 Ways to Smoke Pulled Pork in Blondie * A Higher Sanctimony by James Comey * Acme Impeaching Made Easy * Advanced Algebra Made Easy in Hägar the Horrible * The Art of Sophisticated Humor by Binky the Clown in Garfield * Astral Projection Made E-Z in Liō * Baby's Story in Pickles * Be The Dog by Gloria Canville in Get Fuzzy * Belligerence Adolescent Phase in Cathy * Belligerence Pre-Teen Phase in Cathy * Belligerence Toddler Phase in Cathy * big book of Flyin' Fish! in Get Fuzzy * Books for Dummies in Ziggy * Catcher in the Rye in Brevity * Cat Throw Up In My Shoes by Buck Katt in Get Fuzzy * Chiropractic Medicine in Rhymes With Orange * Chronicles of Naan-Nia in Brevity * Clifford the Big Red Party Member by Buck Katt in Get Fuzzy * Cupboards in For Better or For Worse * Curious George Pitchers for the New York Mets in Thatababy * Curious George and Planet of the Apes in Thatababy * Dad and Me by Jeremy Duncan in Zits * The Detective of the Baskervilles in Ziggy * Dodge Minivan Code in Get Fuzzy * Dog Training Tips in Rhymes With Orange * Dogmalion by Bucky Katt in Get Fuzzy * Dumbbells For Dummies in Ziggy * The English Setter Patient in Get Fuzzy * Every POSSIBLE THOUGHT I HAVE ABOUT DRIVING Whether IT APPLIES TO YOU OR NOT in Zits * Experience by Barack Obama * Facial Exercises in For Better or For Worse * Fifty Shades of Hyundai in Get Fuzzy * Flooring in For Better or For Worse * Forty Years with the Ancients: An Archaeologist's Journey into the Fabled Past by Fritz Von Vinkle in Annie * Fright! * Get Empowered! in Rhymes with Orange * Getting the Most out of your Koi Pond in Rhymes with Orange * Girl With A Datsun Tattoo in Get Fuzzy * Good Book Prequel in Curtis * Good Book Pt 2 in Curtis * The Gospel According to Dolly in The Family Circus * Gravity! Brought To You By Fig Newtons! in Get Fuzzy * hambi by Buck Katt in Get Fuzzy * Hamburglar: My Life Of Crime in Brevity * Harry Pyotr and the Chamber of State Secrets by Buck Katt in Get Fuzzy * Harry Pyotr and the Prisoner of Kazakhstan by Buck Katt in Get Fuzzy * High Finance and Catnip by Reed in Get Fuzzy * Holiday Cooking in Garfield * Horror Tales * How To Go into A Bookstore And buy A Self-Help Book in Ziggy * How to Lose 3 Pounds in 60 Days in Blondie * How to Make Puppets Come to Life in Curtis * How To Overcome Low Sales Resistance in Ziggy * Human Sacrifice by Buck Katt in Get Fuzzy * Hypnosis For Dummies in Ziggy * Hypnosis How-To Manual in Hagar the Horrible * Inspire in Spite of Yourself: The Speeches of Coach Ted Forth by Ted Forth from Sally Forth * Is My Kid a Psycho? in Liō * Jedi in Pooch Café * Killing Harry Potter by Bill O'Reilly in Ziggy * Killing Zeebas for Dummies: A Step-By-Step Guide by Rat in Pearls Before Swine * The Koi of Cooking in Ziggy * Lassie In Tinseltown in Red & Rover * Lick Yourself Thin! in ''Get Fuzzy * Master the Master in Get Fuzzy * MEN who shrank their PROSTATES and THE WOMEN who love them * Mellow: How to Get by Dr. Dan Asher in Doonesbury * Monster to Monsieur: Humanizing the Modern Monster by Satchel Pooch in Get Fuzzy * My Life Lying Down by Beetle Bailey * Naked Came I (originally titled A Penguin's Story) by Opus the Penguin * Narcissism: a Cure? by Luke Trent * On Being a Grandma in Rhymes with Orange * Oprah's Pick of the Year: Harry Davinci and the Lord of the 30 Minute Meals by Bucky Katt in Get Fuzzy * The Pancake Picnic in Zits * Pepperoni Pizzas: The Answer to World Peace in Blondie * PuppySnoop mystery number 16: Dear Lord, How is That Bicycle Moving? in Get Fuzzy * Really Important Math Problems in Liō * Recipes for MINDFUL EATING in Rhymes with Orange * Repairs Made E-Z in The Lockhorns * Russian Collusion * Cortex-Mex Dishes in Rhymes with Orange * Sacred Chants in Cathy * Scary Critters Pop Up in Drabble * The Search for Intelligent Life in Get Fuzzy * Secret magic Tricks Revealed. #1 in Rhymes with Orange * Sleep Spells in Rymes with Orange * Smart TVs For Dummies in Ziggy * State Facts in Get Fuzzy * Stone Season in For Better or For Worse * Stories for Little Folks in The Family Circus * Story of Me! by Satchel Pooch in Get Fuzzy * Surgery For Dummies in Ziggy * The Tao of Self-Assertion in Liō * Teeny Stories in The Family Circus * To Serve Zebra in Pooch Cafe * Traditional Spanish Desserts in Get Fuzzy * Train Your Dog in Marmaduke * Volunteering Opportunities in Cul De Sac * What to Expect When You're Expecting Your Adult Child to Move Back In in Rhymes with Orange * What to Forget When You're Forgetting in Rhymes with Orange * Where's Ivano by Buck Katt in Get Fuzzy * Who Hid My Butter in Sally Forth * Winnie the Putin by Buck Katt in Get Fuzzy * Winning through Mellow by Dr. Dan Asher in Doonesbury * Wunky Duck in Baby Blues * Yodeling With the Stars: Polka Edition in Blondie * You are NOT Your Own MASTER: The Art of Healing in Get Fuzzy Comic books DC Comics * Aliens Among Us by Doctor Franklin Selly * Altered Egos by John Law * ..And my Love, She Gave me Light by Richard Madoc (from The Sandman) * The Cabaret of Doctor Caligari by Richard Madoc (from The Sandman) * Calc + (from Batman: Li'l Gotham) * The Castellan Agenda, a novel by Clark Kent (from Whom Gods Destroy) * Eagle Stones by Richard Madoc (from The Sandman) * Here Comes a Candle by Erasmus Fry (from The Sandman) * The Heterodyne Boys Big Book of Fun by The Heterodyne Boys, featured in Phil Foglio's Stanley and His Monster * Hex Appeal: The Modern Girl's Guide to Magic by Zatanna Zatara * The Janus Contract, a novel by Clark Kent * Lex Luthor: The Unauthorized Biography * My Mother's Daughter by Dinah Laurel Lance * Mystic Abominations by Jaçek * Reflections: A Collection of Essays and Speeches by Princess Diana of Themiscyra * The Spirit who had Half of Everything by Richard Madoc (from The Sandman) * the Streets of Gotham (from Batman: Li'l Gotham) * Under the Hood by Hollis Mason (a.k.a. Nite Owl) from Watchmen by Alan Moore, autobiography * Under a Yellow Sun, a novel by Clark Kent * When Real Things Happen to Imaginary People (from The Sandman) * Zatara: Man of Magic * Seen in The Library of Dream in The Sandman by Neil Gaiman. These are all, or nearly all, real authors, but the titles given never existed (though in most cases they are closely related to or play on real-world titles by these authors). ** Alice's Journey Behind the Moon by Lewis Carroll ** Arthur in Avalon by T.H. White ** A Banquet for the Wormes by John Webster ** The Bestselling Romantic Spy Thriller I Used To Think About On The Bus That Would Sell A Billion Copies And Mean I'd Never Have to Work Again by Anyone ** Beyond Chaos by Roger Zelazny ** Chanticleer's Dance by Hope Mirrlees ** The Conscience of Sherlock Holmes by Arthur Conan Doyle ** The Dark God's Darlings by Lord Dunsany ** The Death of Kai Lung by Ernest Bramah ** The Emperor Over the Sea by C.S. Lewis ** The Fall of Gormenghast by Mervyn Peake ** Go-Go Pogo by Walt Kelly ** The Hand of Glory by Erasimus Fry ** Ian and Ann's Book of Days ** In Times Like These by Richard Matheson ** The Last Voyage of Lemuel Gulliver by Jonathan Swift ** The Last Witch But One by Diana Wynne Jones ** Love Can Be Murder by Raymond Chandler ** The Man Who Was October by G. K. Chesterton ** The Merrie Comedie of the Redemption of Dr. Faustus by Christopher Marlowe ** Poictesme Babylon by James Branch Cabell ** Psmith and Jeeves by P. G. Wodehouse ** Puddleby Papers by Hugh Lofting ** The Real Hitchhikers Guide to the Galaxy, by Various People ** The Return of Edwin Drood by Charles Dickens ** The Ring and the Phoenix by E. Nesbit ** Road Trips to the Emerald City by Frank Baum ** Rooms by Neil Gaiman ** Tarzan in Mars by Edgar Rice Burroughs ** Xenon by Alan Moore ** From the Cryptogeographica (fictional maps and guidebooks section): *** Ampersand ? *** Camp Cusack Guide *** Cloud Cuckoo-Land *** Flora of Neverland *** Frommer's Guide to Hell *** Great Hotels on the Moon *** Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy *** Hobbiton *** Hy-Brasil By Night *** The Land *** Los Angeles Underground Railway Map - 1933 *** Mu A to Z *** Narnia *** The Night Land *** Noumaria on 7 Livres a Day *** One Night in Baghdad *** Ousland City from Top to Bottom *** Poictesme *** Saffron Park *** Sardathrion *** Visiting Kadath Marvel Comics * Born Normal, a memoir by Jean-Paul Beaubier on his life as Northstar * Gidget Goes to Hell a memoir by Patsy Walker (Hellcat) of her death and resurrection * How Peter Parker Ruined My Life, a biography by Debra Whitman * Legacy of Evil, by Ben Urich - a book exposing Norman Osborn and his son Harry as having taken up the mantle of the Green Goblin. Discontinued by Osborn when he took over the Daily Bugle. * Marvels, book of superhero photographs by Phil Sheldon * Power for the Preying, an exposé about paranormal kids and the various forces attempting to exploit them, in the New Universe's Psi-Force * Shadows, The Dark Side of the Marvels, a book on supervillains by Dr. Dennis Schoolcroft * Sidekick, a memoir by Rick Jones * The Third Species, by John Sublime * The Vampire Conspiracy, by Harold H. Harold - Tomb of Dracula * Webs, book of Spider-Man photographs by Peter Parker Miscellaneous from comics * Blood Worth in Goosebumps: Monsters at Midnight * The Complete History of Computer Software: Volume 12 in Cerebus the Aardvark * Cooking with Monster Blood in Goosebumps: Monsters at Midnight * A Dissection on Human Dissection by Scarah Ayllllldos in Goosebumps: Monsters at Midnight * Explaining the Unknown in Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles * The Fountain by Izzi Creo (final chapter by Thomas Creo) in The Fountain * Good Boys and Bad Girls in Johnny Turbo * I Am Not Benjamin Spock, But I Know Kids! by Leonard Nimoy in Simpsons comics * The Joy of Wax in Johnny Turbo * Junior Woodchucks Guidebook in Disney comics, invented by Carl Barks * Lace and Leather II in Johnny Turbo * A Night Time Smoke by D. Oswald Heist in Saga * Pernicious Potions in Goosebumps: Monsters at Midnight * A Rose Among the Thorns by Michaelangelo in Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles * Shot in the Face, Waving and Drowning, and I Hate It Here in Transmetropolitan * Training Spiders in Goosebumps: Monsters at Midnight * Yes, I did by Jebediah Springfield in Simpsons Comics See also * Lists of books * List of fictional books * List of fictional books from non-print media * List of fictional brands * List of fictional diaries * List of fictional television shows * Musaeum Clausum References Category:Fictional books